


Protect TRANSINNIT

by KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb



Series: The Transinnit Trilogy [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb/pseuds/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb
Summary: Tarainnit, or LESBIANINNIT, has finally come out to her twitch chat, and on twitter. But she's no superhero, and she can't take a beating like one.Or;Tara comes out to her twitch chat and is hit with the first round off attacks; transphobia.
Series: The Transinnit Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113995
Comments: 15
Kudos: 730





	Protect TRANSINNIT

**Author's Note:**

> Transphobia and uncomfortable scenes (?)

"so chat!" Tara laughed, spinning around in her skirt. "What do you think off it?"

The chat was flooded with many pogchamp's and #thenexteret 's as Tara's smile widened.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because you miiight be seeing a little more of it." Tara laughed. "And by a little I mean a lot."

Chat quickly spammed support and confusion.

"Alright chat." Tara breather quietly. "We're going to have an actual serious conversation right now." Tara was sooo not ready for this.

"I only came to this conclusion myself about three weeks ago, so please give me some time." Tara started. She'd practiced this in the mirror more times than she'd like to admit.

The chat was mainly confusion now.

"Chat, I do not identify as Tommyinnit anymore, or even with the male gender." Tara continued. "I am actually going to go by Tara now, or Tarainnit, or big women, or anything like that. I will also be switching pronouns, and will now be using she/her pronouns." She took a deep breath after that, and finally glanced at the chat.

"FUCKING POGCHAMP"

"LESBIANINNIT!?!??!"

"OH FUCK YEAH"

"POGPOGPOG"

"T A R A I N N I T"

"Eyyyy my trans friend"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tara smiled at the camera.

"Thanks for the support everyone. Gimme a second while I tweet out, 'kay?" She grinned, typing up a quick summary.

Tarainnit:  
Heeeey twitter ✌️  
If your not watching my stream, shane on you go subscribe.  
Either way, I now identify as female! POGCHAMP! I use she/her pronouns and go by Tara, Tarainnit, or big women.

"Aaand sent!" Tara cried out, smiling.

TheEret Donated $200!  
Pog! Welcome to the LGBTQIA+ community my friend! (One wrong move, chat, and I will come around to your door and will confiscate your cat)

Tara burst out into laughter, clutching her stomach.

"Thank you, thank you, Eret!" She laughed, finally steadying herself. "I think I'll just leave twitter for a while come back to it later. For now, let's play some SMP!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

About an hour in, Tara got a message in her superchat.

Not a very nice one.

"Stop trying to be something you aren't, trans don't exist anyway, Tommy."

And,... 

That'd hurt.

A lot.

"Oh, well uh, you see that's kinda not my name so I don't uh- I don't really know who your uh, talking- talking to..." She trailed off, diverting her gaze.

Eret was livid.

"You listen here." His tone was threatening and angry. "I will NOT stand for this. You better take that back right now, you useless transphobic peice of shit. Tara is the most valid, FEMALE person I know, and SHE most definitely does exist, thank you very much." He growled out.

The chat flooded with support and protection, all angry.

"Hey, don't say that!"

"Fuck off, dickhead."

"Stan Eret!"

Tara's heart warmed as she looked at all the support, even if the comment still stung.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After two hours, Tara was about to sign off.

"Right guys, just before I sign off, let's check twitter!" She said cheerfully, still trying to shake off the shock of the transphobic message. "Eret, you gonna sign off?"

"No way, my LGBTQIA sister isn't taking any fucking criticism."

"Eretttt" Starts joked around.

SBI was her family, huh?

"Alright, seriously, I need to study soon. Get me on twitter."

She quickly shared her screen with her twitch and typed 'Twitter' into her search bar, the website quickly opening up.

Finding her most recent tweet, she scrolled through the replies.

TheEret: 

Pog, my sister! Poggg!

Technoblade:

I told you I can talk to woman!

Quackity:

What's woman 

Wilbur Soot:

Yeah, fuck them rules Tara! Your awesome.

Philzia:

Finally I have d a u g h t e r.

And then there where... Other replies.

{Bitch}

It's streamers like this that disgust me. God gave you that body and it's not your choice to change it. What your doing is wrong, Tommy. There, I said it. Your fucking male 

"W- well that's not very nice." Tara said, her voice shaking slightly.

"What the fuck!" Eret shouted huffily. "Tara. Tara, listen to me. These people are idiots. There useless, lazy, unimportant members of society that need to shut the F up."

"I know." Tara said. "but it- it still hurts." She finally whispered. She felt like crying.

"I know. Oh I know it does. Don't listen to them, alright? Your like my sister." Eret said, voice going buttery smooth.

"Thanks Eret. And I know, I'm your LGBTQIA sister." Tara laughed, rocking back and forth a bit.

"I think I'll end the stream here. Bye y'all, have a great rest of the day! Or night, or whatever." Tara smiled, finally stoping her stream.

"Bye Tara. You'll be okay?'

"Yeah."

"Let me rephrase that." Eret breathed in. "You'll not feel awful."

"I-"

"..."

"Stay for a bit longer?"

"Of course."


End file.
